The Regent and The Peasant
by LoLsterz
Summary: A Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper au. Same faces, different lives, brought together by a twist of fate. With Pitch trying to take over, it will take this fated meeting of the Regent and a common peasant to stop him.


**Author's Notes: Twin!Hiccup/Hamish, Based off Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper, so I guess it's a Princess and the Pauper!au. Oh, and it's not genderbent. Enjoy! ^_^**

 **Warnings and Disclaimer: I don't own anything. No dragons.**

 **CASTING**

 **Protagonists:**

 **Princess Anneliese - Regent Hamish "Jamie" de Lunanoff**

 **Erika - Hiccup Haddock**

 **Julian - Jackson Overland**

 **Dominic - Jokul "Jack Frost" Frosti**

 **Parents:**

 **Queen and King - Valka and Stoick**

 **Peasant couple - Valhallarma and Stanlyr (In old Scandinavia 'r' is usually silent if placed in the end of the word)**

 **Animal support:**

 **Serafina - Cat!Sharpshot**

 **Wolfie - Cat!Toothless**

 **(^No romance)**

 **Midas - Dog!Fearling**

 **Horse - White stallion!Phil**

 **Villians:**

 **Preminger - Pitch**

 **Minions - Dagur and young!Alvin**

 **Madame Carp - Gothel (owner of a Armor & Weaponry shop Hiccup works at)**

 **Supporting Characters:**

 **Ambassador - North**

 **Bertie/seamstress with Erika - Gobber**

 **Maid - Tiana**

 **Notes, Hiccup's prosthetic leg here looks different from the movies. Here, it looks like an actual leg. Here, I named the Regent Hamish so it can be evident that it's a twin!au but the purpose of giving Jamie as his alias name is so I'm not making an 'OC'. Single quotations during songs, ('[insert lyrics here]') means solo singing. Double quotations during songs, ("[Insert lyrics here]") means duet.**

 **Read and Review please**

 **::Free::**

In the world of Midgard, one of the Eight Realms under Asgard surrounded by large oceans which is also the world of humans, something amazing was occuring in the land of Berk. At the very same moment, two identical baby boys were born. One, a baby Prince. King Stoick and Queen Valka de Lunanoff were overjoyed. Regent Hamish, alias Jamie, de Lunanoff would have only the finest. The second baby boy was named Hiccup. The peasant couple Valhallarma and Stanlyr loved him every bit as much the King and Queen loved the Regent. But they worried. They were so poor. How would they be able to care for their little son?

Many years passed, Regent Hamish learned his regal duties. While Hiccup worked long and hard as a blacksmith for the spiteful Gothel Darkre. With lives so different, it wasn't surprising the Regent and the Peasant never met.

But Fate decreed they would.

It all started in the Royal wildlife sanctuary, when the Vikings informed Queen Valka their World tree, the Alpha Snowy Bewilder, was unstable. The widowed Queen was shock. She had to invest for the sustaining of the tree, purchasing the panaceas needed for the tree. But as it was, it took a lot of effort to maintain it and they barely had enough funds to spare for Berk's livelihood.

The Kingdom of Berk was going Bankrupt. How was she going to take care of her people? It was difficult to take care of Berk since Stoick passed on since he fought against Drago Bludfist at a war within Berk, but this was the tip of the iceberg. If only she could call on her trusted adviser, Kozmotis. But he was away on a long journey. She needed to do something quickly to save Berk. But what?

And then it struck her. Their close allies, the realm Niflheim, there lived a young man whom recently underwent his coronation, and he was seeking a Queen.

"Hamish? Oh Jamie dear... Ah, there you are."

The Regent looked up from where he was reading a book, looking mildy shocked. "Yes mom?"

~o~

 _A month later..._

Hamish stood on a stool, while his personal seamstresses fitted him into his dress clothes for the wedding that may be held the following week. He feared he really had no choice but to go along with this.

"Oh, we're late, late, late, Prince Hamish!" A nicely-dressed man came rushing into the room, holding a watch and looking at it. "We have twenty, maximum twenty-two minutes for your regal fitting. And then it's move, move, move to your speech at the Great Hall to appease the public in regards to the Alpha." he paused, unrolling a scroll of the schedule for the day, and Hamish winces at how the scroll continued to fall, hitting the floor. He looked down at his yellowish cat with reddish brown highlights, Sharpshot, and if cats could have expression, he swore Sharpshot looked sympathetic. "After that we have to rush, and I mean rush to the meeting with the Council to discuss Bork week and the Thawfest celebration next month. Uh, and then... there's your lunch with Duke Wesselton..." Hamish sighed, stepping down the stool much to the confusion of his seamstresses, and the man's voice slowly started to fade. "...your History lessons, your equestrian lessons, your diplomacy and regal etiquette reviews, and your training sessions..."

Hamish knew his duties were of great importance, and as his mother always said, they had to put their people first. Still, this marriage contract issue made it difficult for him to go along with that mantra this time. He wasn't even ready to be a King, let alone a bride to one. He didn't even live his life yet. He wanted to do more.

 _'All my life I've always dreamed of_

 _Spending a snow day outside these walls_

 _No regal duties and for once no servants_

 _At my beck and call'_

Hamish left to his room, making sure to avoid paths wherein he could run into anyone reminding him of his schedule like the man from earlier. Or any servants stressing over serving him when they had the World tree to worry about. He didn't want to hear about an lunch appointment he had with this duke, or this drama play a countess invited him to go see. He just needed a moment to breathe, to think about all that's been happening.

 _'With no dramas, dukes, or parties_

 _Or any Itenary in the way_

 _No boring dukes, oh just book me a time to simply play_

 _Let's make it a date'_

Meanwhile, a couple ways off the Palace grounds, the village of Berk was settled nicely high above cliffs, far from the seas below. At the very corner of the village, where _Gothel Darkre's Armor and Weaponry_ resided, at the lower level, two blacksmiths were working on the latest batch of work given to them, the youngest of them juggling between his work and his sketches and paintings on his workbooks.

 _'All my life I've always dreamed of_

 _Seeing what's beyond this isle_

 _Not forging weapons_

 _Then throwing them in a pile'_

Gobber chuckled as Hiccup sang his complaints, showing him images of them working as if he was story telling like a troubadour singing his tales. The scrawny teen always had an active imagination, and wanted nothing more but to travel and tell the stories his parents always told him, of dragons and warriors. Hiccup paused, and started sketching his cat once again, although draconizing him into this made-up dragon he called a ' _Nightfury._ ' The cat posed, feeling dignified. Even the fact that its missing his left hind leg didn't faze him.

 _'With no metals in need of melting_

 _And no broken armor to restore_

 _No longer hiding the potential within my heart's core_

 _I just want to soar'_

Gobber heard a sound, and he grabbed a patch of metal and covered Hiccup's sketches with it. "The cranky hag, lad." he warned too late.

"What do you think I'm running here," Gothel snapped, and Hiccup only had time to hide his workbook. Toothless, his jet-black cat, growled at the woman, "a side attraction?"

"I would have said a dragon's keep." Hiccup snorted, not meeting her eyes in annoyance. "except, you know, no dragon but an annoying witch."

Gothel got to his face, fuming at being called a witch. "Keep up the jokes, runt, but you'll be working for me for another 37 years." she rubbed her palms against each other, and maybe Hiccup was right about the 'witch' comment.

"But I've already paid off more than half the debt!"

Gothel flipped her hair, going back up the steps. "But there's an interest, isn't there? Your parents should have thought of that before they borrowed so much." she scoffed.

"They did it to feed me." Hiccup grounded, and Toothless's fur raised and bristled.

Gothel raised a brow, sizing up Hiccup's scrawny physique and taking note of his prosthetic leg. "A huge waste." she slammed the door shut.

Hiccup grunted, turning away.

Hamish wandered and paced around his room.

These two wondered and wanted the same thing.

 _"_ _ **What would it be like to be Free?"**_

Hamish wanted to be like the regular Vikings.

 _'Free to be simple and plain'_

Hiccup wished he could finally be done with the slave-driving demands of Gothel.

 _'Free from saying 'I owe you!''_

Hamish opened his window, and smiled when he overlooked the scenary of the royal garden and courtyard, seeing the servants go about their normal businesses of the day. His gaze fell downwards, and the smile softened albeit looked slightly pained.

 _'Free to go...'_

Hiccup opened the window, overlooking the seas, he could smell the salt water and could almost taste it. Thor knows, this was the extent of his freedom. He looked up at the sky, seeing the Northern lights. He looked back to the room, smiling at a painting of said lights that he had pinned near his working station.

 _'Free to paint'_

Hamish sighed, lowering himself and leaning his face down to the windowsill, smiling dazedly as he saw his sparring partner and trainer, not to mention best friend, playing with his sister and her pet Bunny.

 _'...And marry whom I choose'._

Valka was passing by when she heard this, and she frowned, approaching her son. "I'm so sorry, my darling dear," she said. Hamish pulled away from the window, closing it as he faced his mother. "But as you know it is vital you marry King Jokul Frosti. It is the only way to take care of our people, we must take care of our own."

"I know," Hamish said reluctantly. "it's my duty." And really, that's all it was. A sense of duty. No love.

Valka smiled sadly, when she heard footsteps. She saw Hamish's nursemaid, Tiana, approach with a gift-wrapped box on her hands, "Aw! And look Jamie!" she approached her, taking the present. "Another engagement gift!" she went to set it along with the others.

Hamish sighed, looking at all the other engagement gifts he has yet to open. It wasn't really for him, it was just a courtesy call. The other half is a dowry for his mother. A protocal that was expected upon the idea of marriage. There was always a catch.

 _'You would think that I'd be glad_

 _But with these gifts, there's a catch_

 _Don't you know that every present have strings attached?'_

Hiccup wiping his forehead, furiously sweating from being surrounded by the heat from the fire and steams. He heated up a metallic plate to make it bend to his will before he was satisfied and finally dipped it down into a barrel of water, causing steam to gather up. After, Hiccup picked up a gear he invented that shots a flaming beam so he could carve out patterns in metallic armors. In this armor, he put in a flying dragon with a rider, he grinned and looked at Toothless. The cat was panting, smiling as his tongue was sticking out. Hiccup laughed, taking a green cape and pretending they were wings.

 _'Though I look weak and little_

 _My determination's strong_

 _I have a story within my paintings, within a song'_

Gobber chuckled.

 _'Ye'll shine like da sun,'_

Hamish got out of his dress clothes and into his red long-sleeved inner shirt and leather armor with Berk's insignia for the shoulder paddings. He pulled on his knee-high leather boots and tucked his trousers into them. He usually wore this for his sparring sessions. He wanted to get the wedding off his mind, he didn't want to think of that, as much as he wanted to prevent it, there was nothing he could do.

 _'Now I fear I'll never be...'_

Hiccup begins to look over the paintings he made the past week, each a scene to help him during a procession of a story he came up with, inspired by a song his mom taught him, a lullabye she used to sing him to sleep. If he could make more money selling these, he might be able to pay his debts quicker.

 _'Soon I will forever be...'_

 _"_ _ **Free!"**_

Hamish took his special sheathe that had his favorite weapon, a supposed sword which had a beam of flame sprouting from the hilt in placement of an actual blade and buckled it to his lower leg. He pushes out the door to his balcony, and there was a stairway down to the garden off to the side. He wondered if he should see his best friend, but he figured it'll only make things more painful.

He wished he could just run away with him.

There were already so many stories Hiccup shared to Gobber, and when he managed to sneak away for a while with Toothless, he told stories to the kids in the village with his self-made picture books. Things were rough these days with the World tree's unstability and it's need of attention, therefore the lack of attention to the Village's livelihood, the kids need a reason to smile about.

He wished he could just do that, not stay locked in a forgery all day.

 _ **"I close my eyes**_

 _ **And feel myself fly**_

 _ **a thousand miles away**_

 _ **I could take flight but would it be right?**_

 _ **My conscience tells me stay**_ _"_

 _'I'll remain forever regal'_

 _'I'll repay my parent's debt'_

 _"_ _ **Duty means doing the things your heart may well regret"**_

 _'But I'll never stop believing'_

 _'She can never stop my schemes'_

 _"_ _ **There's more to living than Kings and gifts**_

 _ **and swords and steam**_

 _ **In my dreams**_

 _ **Odin so help me**_

 _ **I'll be free!"**_

 **::How Can I Object?::**

The sun has set in the Land of Berk, at the dark of night even the busiest of people or all tuckered out and are ready to hit the hay. But there were two young men not quite part of the majority doing otherwise. They were at the Royal Wildlife Sanctuary, messing once more with the panacaes and spells keeping the World tree stable. Berk relied on it for its life force to keep existing. It also helps with the development of their natural resources. This is why Queen Valka is having difficulty keeping up the funds. She couldn't keep exporting goods because the last thing she needed is debts to pay others lands in Midgard or even other realms.

The two young men didn't really want to kill the tree, even their boss told them not to because then they'd have no place to live on and their boss wouldn't have any Kingdom to take over. They were ordered to do so, however, only long enough until their boss got to the taking over part. Their boss took the little resources the sanctuary produced so there would be none left for the local Vikings to harvest or scavenge for. Then, he sold them himself to take all the profit, making sure nothing would be left for the local Vikings to take.

The two young me were done messing with the tree once more and looked around the sanctuary for produces. Since they took already a lot, they barely found anymore. Although the red-head pony-tailed ugly-faced youth had one thing in his basket pack. The youth with a stubble of black hair on his chin took it from his pack when he placed it down, and examined it, scowling.

"Okay, what idiot decided to put this in here?" The black-haired youth raised a cube-like item with a dark, rough coating for its exterior.

The red-headed youth scowled. "Who you callin' an idiot, Alvin?"

"Dagur, let's review, aye? We are stealin' resources to sell. Is this edible?"

"No."

"Necessary to produce garments?"

"Nope."

"Metals to forge jewelries and weapons?"

"Nope."

"Gonna make the boss happy?"

Dagur rolled his eyes. "Nuh-uh."

"Focus, man. That's what ya need," Alvin threw the cube, it bounced and skipped a bit, making it to the Alpha World Tree before cracking open. A blue glow emanated from within, and it healed a portion of dead roots instantly. But the two youths failed to notice. "That. And a brain."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. The two flinched, and went behind some bushes for concealment. They stayed quiet and perfectly still, but the footsteps only seemed to be getting closer.

A dim light emanated from an orb of a staff, and dark man's figure with pointed elfen ears stood over the hiding men. "Why, hello."

"Oh Lord Pitch Black," Alvin and Dagur came out of hiding, "You're back. Here. Early, hope you had a fine journey."

Pitch rolled his eyes, moving away, and his dog, Fearling, barked at the two minions he had, making them cower because the is also a dark creature called Nightmares that came from Pitch's true hometown with him. And fear only riles him up more.

It's been years since Pitch has been banished from the realm Svartalfheim, home of the dark elves, and been living here incognito in this insignificant land infested of humans. He vowed to get his revenge, however. He'd take over Berk first, slowly conquering the other Kingdoms, and take the tesseract temples. He'd extract the energy from the temples' main tesseract relic to reclaim his full powers to travel back to Svartalfheim and conquer it.

Pitch Black, pseudoname Kozmotis, is to be royally served, not to serve the royals.

The Royals knew he was one of the few humans who could cast spells and enchantments, but almost no one knew that he wasn't even human at all. He made sure to hide his elfen features when on duty. Although his powers were brought down to a minimum when he was banished.

"Anything to report?"

Alvin shook his head. "Nah, not much left to scavenge anymore sir, resources are on a low." he smirked knowingly.

"Yeah," Dagur snorted. "cause it's all yours,"

Pitch chuckled menacingly, stroking Fearliing's chin. Once he takes over, he'll reveal his identity, when it would be too late for Midgard to do anything about it. "Yes, very much mine."

And it was about time things went his way.

 _'I've been serving_

 _I've been taking_

 _orders from the Royal clan_

 _And for ten long years I've settled for second best_

 _But today I am conquering_

 _The Kingom and all they have_

 _And they'll hand it over, it's a request they can't object_

 _With my wealth, I'm their last light_

 _Their final beckon of hope_

 _What better fiancé could Hamish expect?'_

He had to admit, while Midgard is rather unassuming than his own Svartalfheim, it did have its own certain charms. Some of the dwellers of realm were rather appealing, maybe even moreso than his fellow Dark Elfen kin back at Svartalfheim. And it's no doubt that the Prince of Berk, Regent Hamish, definitely had his own appeal. He really did take after his mother's beauty.

While his goal was not a romance, but an overall take over and having dominating power over Midgard, and then after Svartalfheim, Pitch supposed it wouldn't hurt having a companion with appeal.

Hamish was the definite bonus of this master plan.

Of course, there was that one issue of the Regent having a mind of his own and tends to be rather feisty, not to mention testy, it was something that turns Pitch on even more, and these minor quirks can be easily fixed.

 _'I'm the groom who will wed him_

 _Save the Kingdom from going broke_

 _All the power that I'll wield, oh how can I object?_

 _Raise every goblet, toast to every cheers!_

 _Praise that the Age of Sir Pitch Black is here!_

 _Darklord in charge of all that I see_

 _Long live me!_

 _And by marrying the regent_

 _I get all that I desire_

 _Please take note_

 _Dark arts unfold, truth be told._

 _Even though he treats me rudely_

 _It's a sign of inner fire_

 _For inside he's thinking "How can I object?"'_

Alvin coughed, interrupting Pitch. "Right, except there's one little problem, milord." he interjected.

"That's Dark Overlord" Pitch turned on them, even Fearling growled for the interruption. "to you!"

Dagur rolled his eyes as Alvin proceeded. "Aye, so the queen decided to marry off the Regent to the newest King of Niflheim. By next week."

"What?!" Pitch looked outraged. "Making a decision without me?! Who does she think she is?"

Dagur raised a brow. "Uh, the queen?"

"You insignificant feeble mortal!"

"Well, she is the Queen. She's got a palace, owns a land, and sits in her big fancy chair, and you're her..."

Pitch grumbled, hitting the lower end of his staff against the ground, causing misty dark auras to emanate from it. "Silence!"

They shut up.

 _'No, I won't let go._

 _This Elfen spawn won't turn and run_

 _because some lowly human royal chose another beau...'_

Then, it occured to Pitch, what if there went an unfortunate event? With Hamish having a mind of his own, Pitch wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't all for this arrangement. He smirked. And who better to save him from going through with this than a more worthy groom? Because, really, who is most rightful to wed such a Regent but an all-powerful man?

It was a win-win deal.

All that's left is taking over Midgard, gathering all men under his wing, teaching them enough Dark arts to be competent, but not enough to overpower him. And if he extracts the life force of each World tree in Midgard, well, his magic will be back to the way it was in no time.

 _'Ah... it's... a temporary setback_

 _It's a momentary lapse_

 _But conviently my evil doesn't lose_

 _And the moment that I get back_

 _I will have the final word_

 _You can barter your gold that there'll be no "I do's"_

 _Yes suppose the boy goes missing_

 _And the king says "I'll take my leave"_

 _I find Hamish, then bring him back,_

 _And be the man he'll wed_

 _For the queen will be so grateful_

 _That she'll pledge her heir to me_

 _And I'll humbly tell her "How can I object?"_

 _When our ceremony's over_

 _I'll arise and take the throne_

 _Hamish then Midgard will be mine_

 _And so eventually will_ _Svartalfheim_

 _Oh, my Royal future is all set_

 _And no one will object!_

 _So get ready the calvary and stand by for a world of pain_

 _I've got a brilliant plan, it's the best one yet_

 _Yes before the chapter closes_

 _I'll surpass even Loki's fame_

 _It's a shameless job but how can I object?_

 _You cannot Object!'_

Pitch laughed evilly, the sound loudly echoed at the dark of the night.

 **::A Guy like you::**

Early the next day, Sharpshot was settled and sleeping on Hamish's throne beside the Queen's throne. In the past, when Stoick was still alive, the two thrones were for the King and Queen while Hamish stood by the King's side. Nowadays, during banquets and parties, Valka and Hamish sat on them.

Fearling crept on the shadows, snarling at the purring cat happily napping, its lean tail swishing over the edge. He pounced, but as he did, the tail was pulled away.

Sharpshot was actually awake, and if cats could smirk, this one was.

 _ **"You feeble feline,"**_ Fearling growled. " _ **one of this days, I will have the last laugh, and you'll be my dinner."**_

Sharpshot rolled his cat-eyes, _**"Pfft, yeah right old timer. Having delusions again, Fearling? Hah, you don't scare me."**_

Fearling growled. _**"That can be arranged."**_ He barked at Sharpshot, ready to pounce once more.

"Fearling!"

Fearling flinched, turning to who called.

"Ah, good, so that means Kozmotis has returned." Valka smiled. "perfect timing. Be a good dog and go fetch your master, hm?"

Fearling growled, and Sharpshot still looks smug... as much as a cat can.

~o~

Meanwhile, coming from the tesseract teleportation temples, was a royal carriage, a trail of flurry following it along due to its passengers coming from Nilfheim, and their destination was the Palace of Berk.

They were permitted entrance, and pulled over at the front of the palace doors.

"I am ambassador Nicholas North of Niflheim, here by invitation of Queen." A large man cladded in a red coat spoke to the Royal guard that came to inquire of their presence.

The Guard nodded, leaving to inform the Queen.

North shifted nervously, leaning towards his companion, a young man dressed in a formal attire but was also a uniform of royal servants back in Nilfheim. "King Frosti, you quite sure about this?" he inquired for the umpteenth time.

"I am," The young man smiled at the ambassador

~o~

Meanwhile, at the Regent's chambers, Hamish was in his leather armor while reading a book of dragons. He knew it may be rather unbecoming for a Prince to dwell on fantasies, but it was one of his delights that he allowed himself to indulge in, even if it was purely make-believe.

Then, a knock came from his door.

"Uh, come in." He placed the book down.

His personal trainer, Jackson Overland, waltz in, dressed in his usual brown poncho and inner white, long-sleeved shirt.

Hamish beamed, "Jackson, perfect timing." he stood up from his desk, stretching a bit. He took his sword. "I've been working on this new technique, I've been meaning to show it to you for quite sometime, so you can tell me what you think."

"Perhaps... Another day," Jackson bowed his head lightly, albeit reluctantly. "Milord."

Hamish blinked, bending down to sheath his sword to his lower leg. "My Lord?" he repeated. "Why the sudden formality? It's just us."

"The Queen sent me." Jackson proceeded to explain, looking a bit sad. "apparently, the ambassador has arrived with a gift for you."

Hamish's expression fills with dread. "The Ambassador?" he looks down. "He's here already?"

~o~

At the throne room, Jokul Frosti, in disguise as a Page, approached Queen Valka with a gift box in his hand. Aside from her, he had the audience of the ambassador and the royal advisor.

"On behalf of, uh, King Frosti, I present this engagement gift to you." He said, holding up the present.

Valka smiled, bowing her head in acknowledgement before taking it. She opened the lid to reveal a dagger badge made from ice, ita crystalize texture made it seem as if it were a diamond. "Oh! Thank you young man." She said. "Prince Hamish would be quite please."

The disguised King looked up to the full portrait of this Prince Hamish, one arm across his chest and the other tucked behind him, looking dignified and proud for anyone to see. But he wondered what the Prince was like behind closed doors.

The ambassador took things from there. "May I iniquire, your excellency," he bowed slightly. "If you would set date for wedding?"

"Will a week from today do?"

Kozmotis reacted to that. "Ah! Next week?!"

Everyone faced him in confusion and slight shock.

He had to save face. "Ah... a most wise and... thoughtful... decision..." Kozmotis forced a smile. "... uh your Majesty."

"Klassno!" North clapped his hands together once. "I will, uh, SEND for King Frosti," he glanced at the smirking disguised King. "So that he may meet his beau groom."

The disguised King smiled weakly, still awkward about the idea. It hasn't even been a month of his being crowned King and he was already getting married. He didn't even have a say in the matter of being King. His father is deceased and someone had to rule over Nilfheim. Now it seemed like he didn't have a choice in picking a lifelong partner. Because a King can't be Queenless for long.

He just hope that the Prince wasn't a spoiled brat or a stick in the muck. And at least knew how to have fun. Jokul Frosti may be a King, but he was still young.

~o~

Hamish dismissed Jackson, telling him to inform the Queen that he came down with a cold and he didn't want the ambassador to catch it. When Jackson returned, with a gift that Hamish simply pinned on Sharpshot's collar, he told the Regent that they bought the alibi and wishes him well. Anyway, the King wasn't present yet, or so they thought, so it wasn't a problem if Hamish didn't present himself now.

Hamish sighed, looking out to the courtyard, seeing Emma, Jackson's sister, playing with her Bunny at the snow. He was envious. "So happy, free to do whatever she wants." he said, hearing the girl's laughter from there. With Jackson's work at the palace, Emma was also well taken care of during the older boy's duties. Hamish turned to Jackson, who was approaching him from behind. "What do you think King Frosti will be like?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be," Jackson paused, swallowing a lump. "suitable." That didn't really answer anything.

Hamish walks up to Jackson. "I know it's the right thing to marry him, but sometimes I wish..." he looks at his best friend longingly, and Jackson cocks his head to the side, and Hamish drops his gaze, turning away. "... Well..."

"Apparently, he has a thing for the arts," Jackson supplied. "Musical arts, colorful scenaries in paint, and the like..." he drops his voice when he notices Hamish's gloomy demeanor. He looks thoughtful, an idea occuring to him. "Jamie?"

Hamish raises his head slowly to the name only his family and closest friends call him... Well, closest friend.

"Would you like to borrow my poncho?"

Hamish looks confused. "Your poncho? Why?"

~o~

Apparently, Jackson decided to sneak Hamish out of the Palace. Obviously, they brought Sharpshot along. With only the armor, minus the crown plus a shabby brown poncho, Hamish looked like an ordinary Viking simpleton. Jackson even lent him his Viking helmet.

"There's nothing like some fresh air and a change of scenary," Jackson beamed as he opened the carriage door and stepped out, holding a hand out.

Hamish chuckled awkwardly. "I wish it were that simple," he said. "but as it is, I have to be incognito." He took Jackson's hand, letting the touch linger, before stepping out the carriage. "Well, come on Sharpshot,"

"Meow."

They left the carriage.

"Well, we still have to take precautions." Jackson said. "after all, can't let anything happen to such a delicate flower." he teased.

Hamish nudged the Knight and trainer. "Yeah, wait till this _delicate flower_ gets his hands on you at the next sparring session. You're gonna rethink which one of us is the delicate one." Jackson just laughed. Hamish can't help but smirk at their banter however and then smile crookedly at being called a flower by Jackson and actually spending some time with him.

 _If only this could go on forever. Oh well, might as well enjoy the now,_

"Ah, it feels so good to be outside the Palace walls." Hamish took a deep breath, and Jackson smiled softly at such a sight. "Nobody knows who I am. And I can drop formalities. So, which one was your house before coming to live at the Knights' quarters?"

Jackson shrugged. "More like a room really. We couldn't afford a house."

"Oh," Hamish bit his lip. "I didn't mean to-"

Jackson chuckled. "I know," he took a left turn to a street and pointed to a particular building, towards a window. "Third floor on the left. I raised Emma there before finally getting a job as a knave then eventually moved up to a Knight."

Hamish nodded, hearing of that before. Actually, he was part of that story. Jackson didn't think he deserved to be a Knight but after a kidnap attempt and the older boy just happened to be playing hide and seek with his sister and was at the right place at the right time... Well, to go straight to the point, King Stoick deemed him deserving for saving his son from what might've happened.

Jackson stopped at a book stand and picked up a fantasy book. " _Training your Dragon,_ a classic tale, a good read for kids at their tender age, teaching them things aren't always what they seem." he smiled.

"My favorite book as a child," Hamish beamed, smirking at Jackson. "But you knew that. We only read it together about a dozen times."

Jackson chuckled.

They continued their stroll, as Hamish sniffed a delightful scent, "That smells delicious." he said, and they looked to the sides, seeing a Viking with a bucket on his head roasting what seemed to be yak steaks.

"I'll be right back." Jackson said.

Hamish smiled after him, thinking the idea of running off with him being more appealing and tempting. Then his eyes caught something... Or rather someones. A man was closing down a shop while a woman and child watched him. Hamish frowned at the sight. Here it was, the evidences of his people's hardships. The man slung a sack to his back and he with the woman and child walked off. The Regent berated himself. How could he think of running away? It was selfish, it was...

Hamish started hearing the sound of drums and then... A song.

 _'Let the wind carry us_

 _To the clouds, hurry up, alright_

 _We can travel so far_

 _As our eyes can see_

 _We go where no one goes_

 _We slow for no one_

 _Get out of our way'_

Hamish looked down to Sharpshot, who heard it too and looked just as curious. "Let's go listen, Sharpshot."

"Meow."

They walked towards the melody.

There Hiccup was, performing the story of _Training your Dragon_ with the song and his art. He actually got some audience, and it was enough even if the paintings didn't sell right away. He knew, after all, funds were low because of the World's tree unstablility.

He was just glad they took time to appreciate it.

Although, Toothless was receiving a few coins in the helmet he guarded, a tip for the performance itself. A man flipped a coin towards Hiccup, who caught it and bought an apple with it instantly from a woman with her basket of fruits. He then gave it to the hungriest-looking kid off the crowd.

The child beamed.

Hiccup had a beat going on with the single drum he had, a makeshift one, as he sang, gesturing to his paintings of dragons in the sky and the made up Nightfury he created based off his cat, the rider based off him. He moved from that painting to a fantasy islands, and floating lands on clouds.

 _'I'm awake when up in the skies_

 _There's no break up so high, alright,_

 _Let's make it our own,_

 _Let's savor it_

 _We go where no one goes_

 _We slow for no one_

 _Get out of our way_

 _We slow for no one_

 _We go where no one goes_

 _We go where no one-'_

Suddenly, Gothel appeared, getting on Hiccup's face and slowly the crowd dispersed. "Here again?!"

"La-lady Gothel!" Hiccup choked.

Gothel rolled her eyes, swiping up the helmet with its few coins, ignoring the way Toothless growled and barked at her as she took the coins.

"Hey!" Hiccup cried indignantly, trying to take the coins back but Gothel prevented him from doing so. "I earned that!"

Gothel glared at him. "And you owe me," she reminded, turning back to him, giving the boy a mocking scowl. "Did you really think you can make a living as a troubadour and by selling these low-class arts?" she gestured to the paintings.

Hiccup frowned, looking away.

"Get back to work, boy." Gothel turned away. "Or there'll be trouble." she walked off.

Hiccup sighed, putting the three small canvas back to his satchel. Toothless whined, nudging his prosthetic. Hiccup smiled weakly, petting the cat before going to pick up his helmet, at the same time a single coin was tossed into it.

"That was a pretty good show. Pretty good art, too."

Hiccup smiled at the compliment, "Thanks," he looked up before standing straight. "my mom..." he slowed his speech as he stared at the youth also looking at him in shock. "... taught me... how to..."

The stranger took off his helmet, and they continued staring. "Woah."

Two felines glanced up to their humans, unsure now which was which, if not for the clothes. The likeness was profound, freckles, button nose, body built... A notable difference was the eyes. While Hiccup sports an emerald color, the stranger had chocolate browns. Not to mention the stranger was in one piece, while Hiccup had his prosthetic for his lack of a left leg from a bear hunt he also lost his parents at.

"We could be brothers." The stranger said in awe.

Hiccup nodded vaguely. And it was silent for a moment.

"What's your name?" They asked at the same time. They chuckled awkwardly. "...You first." Hiccup offered.

"Please, call me Jamie."

Hiccup cocked his head. "Jamie? Wow, I've heard that was the Prince's alias," he mused.

"Hah, heh, well..."

Hiccup blinked, connecting the dots. "Oh," he said, before bowing awkwardly as the Prince just smiled and accepted it. "I'm Hiccup Haddock, milord."

They begun walking, their cats right on their heels.

"Aren't you..." Hiccup drawled. "suppose to be... inside the Palace, Prince Hamish?"

Hamish chuckled wearily. Guess he couldn't expect Hiccup to call him by his alias, it will take some time to drop formalities. It had with Jackson. "I'm savoring my first and last taste of freedom before getting married next week." Hamish sighed. "to a total stranger."

"Well," Hiccup shrugged, sympathizing. "Can't help that. But at least, you're not an Indentured servant."

Hamish turned to him, cocking his head confusedly. "Indentured servant?"

Hiccup nodded sadly, bending down to stroke Toothless's fur. It was a tough life, but he didn't want to sound like a whiny citizent to the Regent when the World tree was a much bigger issue to worry about. Still, there must be some reason he stumbled upon the Royal coincidentally on his first attempt this month selling his work. It was always good to vent out Gothel's heartless treatment.

 _'If I'd like to have my breakfast hot_

 _Gothel Darkre will make me pay it back,_

 _And I have to fix up the meal myself ,_

 _Eggs for me and yak milk for my cat._

 _It's such a pain_

 _But while I strain_

 _I get a hearty meal on my plate,_

 _But in my mind_

 _It'll be an hour passed nine_

 _Before I'll snuggle up and be sleeping late.'_

"Woah," Hamish cocked his head, never hearing about this kind of life. Sure, Jackson had to wake up early, but he didn't have to stress over preparing his own meals and his sister's like he used to. The cook always had the meals for the Knights covered along with the Royal's. "really?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Really. But it's all right." he said, picking Toothless up and setting him up on a barrel so he can better keep an eye on him. "...I mean, it's not exactly cool, but I'm used to it. And you?"

"Well..." Hamish rubbed the back of his head, not wanting to tell him, making painfully obvious how he was living an easy life-in terms of basic needs-while the other had it rough. Then again, when the time comes, Hiccup could probably choose his own partner.

Hiccup prodded. "Well?"

 _'If I want some eggs I ring the bell_

 _And the Page comes running in,_

 _He also serves Sharpshot_

 _Icelandic cod_

 _And he brings me the cookie tin._

 _And while I eat, he rubs my feet_

 _And prepares me for a busy day,_

 _But I'd rather spend_

 _My time with my best friend_

 _And let my worries slip away.'_

Hiccup smirked, the ranting sound somewhat familiar, of someone wanting something that he seemingly can't have, someone he can't be, for the moment. He moved away from Toothless, placing a hand on Hamish's shoulder, hoping that he won't think it disrespectful. But Hamish didn't seem like a snotty, stuck-up noble. True to his expectations, Hamish just glanced at him curiously.

 _'I'm just like you'_

Hamish blinked, expecting that to be the last thing he would say... Actually, he didn't even expect it. "You are?"

 _'You're just like me_

 _There's someone else who we rather be_

 _Someone who's us_

 _Someone who can see his dreams through_

 _Yes I am a guy like you.'_

Hiccup dug out his sketch booklet and opened it to a portrait of himself with Toothless. He showed it to Hamish before doing a quick sketch of the regent and his cat in a way he only knew how in the other page before showing the Prince the likeness. Hamish chuckled, amused.

 _'If what I say comes out as bold_

 _But you'll see, it clearly shows,_

 _Just give it time_

 _Until you agree it's true_

 _That I am a guy like you.'_

"So, what are you?" Hamish smiled. "A Singing Artist?"

Hiccup smiled dryly. "No, I work at Gothel Darkre's penitentiary..." he caught himself, remembering he was speaking to a royal and sarcastic comments may not be appreciated. "Uh, I mean, _Armor and Weapon_ smithery..."

"Oh! I buy my weapons from Gothel Darkre's Smithery!" Hamish mused.

Hiccup smirked. _Sure, her Smithery, like she does any of the dirty work._ He shook his head. And caught the weapon buckled unto the Prince's lower leg. He smiled, pointing towards it. "I crafted that sword you're carrying."

"You made this?" Hamish blinked, taking the sword from its sheath. "It's my favorite weapon. The best I've wielded. It must've taken you weeks to finish!"

Hiccup smiled, appreciative of the compliments. "Oh, it didn't really."

 _'First I design a blueprint the night before_

 _To follow the instruction word for word_

 _Then all day I labor on this chore_

 _Until I've forge the sword_ ''

 _'I wield my sword_

 _And when I'm bored_

 _I spar for the entire day'_

 _ **"And imagine love**_

 _ **If one didn't have**_

 _ **An arranged fiancé."**_

Hamish sighed, it always comes back to that issue that he couldn't weasle himself out of. Unless he would be selfish about it. "But I'd never let my mother know. I wouldn't want to disappoint her."

"I completely understand." Hiccup emphatize. "Dad often told me a Haddock's word is sacred. So no matter what, I have to pay this debt before anything else."

Hamish smiled at his new friend. Hiccup smiled back.

 _'I'm just like you'_

 _'(I think that's true)'_

 _'You're just like me'_

 _'(Yes I believe)'_

 _"_ _ **We take responsibility"**_

 _'We carry through'_

 _'(Yes, that's for sure)'_

 _ **"Do what we need to do.**_

 _ **Yes I am a guy like you."**_

 _'I'm just like you'_

 _'You're just like me'_

 _ **"It's something no one can ignore**_

 _ **A heart that soars**_

 _ **Our song speaks the truth**_

 _ **Yes I am a guy like you."**_

They chuckled, facing each other. "This is pretty awesome," Hiccup mused, before rubbing his freckled left cheek just below his eye. "if not for our eyes..."

"...We can be twins." Hamish completed. Then, something occured to him. He bent down to his left leg, raising it a bit. "What about this battle scar?" he showed the long gash from a sparring session he had with Jackson.

Hiccup shook his head. "I doubt it. I lost my left leg at a bear hunt," he pulled up his pants to show the metal prosthetic leg. "not exactly a battle scar, but it'll do."

Hamish stood straight, just the same time he heard a familiar voice.

"Here you are, Jamie."

Hamish and Hiccup looked towards the approaching trainer, holding two yak steaks on a stick, before stopping in his tracks and staring agape at the two look-alikes. He dropped the steaks and the two felines immediately went to devour it. Hamish and Hiccup snickered to themselves.

"It's..." Jackson looked back and forth between the two. "... uncanny."

Hamish smirked, raising a brow. "You make us sound like a Witch's brew." he said.

"Given the fact I work for someone liken to a hag," Hiccup rolled his eyes. "those are interesting choice of words."

Jackson feigned a gasp. "And same snarky personality! What trickery is this?!"

Hamish and Hiccup laughed. And if this was the best friend the regent spoke of, he can see why he rather spend time with him.

After finishing their meal, the two felines scrutinized each other as the humans talked a bit.

 _ **"Wow... what happened to your leg? It's... not furry."**_ Sharp shot mused.

Toothless looked at his red wooden prosthetic left hind leg that his human made him. _**"Gothel Darke happened, that's what. I'm just lucky that Hiccup took me in and made me this leg."**_

 _ **"Gothel who?"**_

 _ **"Never mind."**_

Sharpshot still looked confused but he let's it go. _**"Well I think it looks pretty cool! Awesome battle scar... I wish I was losing a leg too..."**_

 _ **"You're kidding me right?"**_ Toothless narrowed his eyes. _**"Why would you want that?"**_

 _ **"Because battle scars marks the making of a true feline!"**_

Toothless shook his head. _**"Well there are better battle scars. This leg is a lot of pain especially when Hiccup has to make repairs."**_ He said. _**"Plus I look like a freak."**_

 _ **"Any battle scar is better than none. It also means wild adventures and shennanigans!"**_

 _ **"Shennanigans?"**_

 _ **"Yeah! Getting into shenanigans is better than being a lame pampered palace cat."**_

 _ **"Well keep dreaming. I'm sure you'll get an adventure of your own someday."**_

Then the clock tower sounded.

"Oh, I'm sorry to say this, your Highness," Jackson addressed Hamish respectfully, not wanting to give the Regent's new friend the wrong impression. "but we must be getting back."

Hamish nodded sadly before facing Hiccup. "One day you must sing for us in the palace. And I'm certain I'd like to have some of your works hanging up my walls." He said with a smile, picking up Sharpshot.

"Really?!" Hiccup blinked, grinning.

Hamish climbed up the carriage, looking back one more time. "I'll send someone for you. Be sure to have a portrait of Sharpshot in dragon form by then." He smiled.

"I'm sure I can whip something up." Hiccup chuckled.

Hamish is fully seated and Jackson closes the door. The regent waves to his friend. "See you soon Hiccup. I won't forget."

"Bye Jamie!" Hiccup waved bye to his new friend. He adjusted Toothless in his arms. "Guess we better get going too, bud."

 **A/N: Yeah, so this is a three-shot I guess. Two more chaps to go.**


End file.
